The beauty and the beast
by Anto194
Summary: Kelsey era una chica con una vida normal hasta que perdio a sus padres en un accidente aereo, desde ese dia se vio obligada a buscar a algun adulto para que se responsabilise de ella, pero al parecer nadie puede... a excepcion de Castiel, que esta emancipado y cuenta como un adulto mas, ella acepta pero ¿se imaginan como seria vivir con el?
1. Introduccion

**Bueno antes que nada les quería aclarar que este es mi primer Fic casi que todavía no se relatar muy bien pero lo hice lo mejor que pude asi que espero que les guste, bueno ustedes diran**

* * *

><p>-Bien, este será tu cuarto y ni se te acurra molestarme por pavadas ¿entendido?<p>

-Claro- mi cabeza estaba gacha y mi voz era muy suave y baja, mis pasos eran lentos, aun no me acostumbraba a que ya no vería nunca más a mis padres y esa era la razón de mi deteriorada apariencia, pero si voy a contar esto lo hare bien, hace una semana mis padres se fueron de viaje a Inglaterra para visitar a mi abuela que se encontraba en un mal estado de salud, como el viaje solo duraría un día y yo debía ir al instituto me obligaron a quedarme en Francia. El día sin ellos paso rápido ya que tuve un examen y me preocupe más en estudiar que en otra cosa. Recuerdo mi rostro de preocupación cuando pasados dos días ellos aún no habían regresado ni llamado, ni si quiera un mensaje avisando su tardanza, pero supuse que quizá habían perdido el vuelo o algo parecido, unas horas más tarde alguien toco la puerta, me emocione y mi preocupación desapareció enseguida, creo que nunca los había extrañado tanto, es que ellos no son de viajar mucho y si lo hacen siempre me llevan, era la primera vez que nos separábamos tanto y ya los echaba de menos. Abrí la puerta con entusiasmo pero mi cara cambio radicalmente cuando en lugar de a mis padres solo vi a un oficial de policía.

-¿Señorita Jones cierto?- me costaba mucho entender ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

-S-si ¿Q-que pa-pasa?- la preocupación en mi rostro y en mi habla era evidente, apenas si pude hablar

-Tendrá que acompañarnos por favor

-¿Qu-que? ¿Por-por qué? Yo no he hecho nada

-Lo sabemos, no se trata de usted, es sobre sus padres, ahora si es tan amable me gustaría que venga con migo- ¿Mis padres? Seguía sin entender pero para no causar problemas hice lo que me decían y subí al auto, y ese fue el peor día de mi vida, al llegar me confesaron que mis padres habían muerto, que nunca más los volvería a ver y que necesitaría convencer a algún familiar o amigo de adoptarme si no quería que me mandaran a un orfanato, suficiente para un solo día, pero aunque no lo crean los problemas siguieron, Mi familia no era muy grande, tenía solo dos tías, hermanas de mi mama pero tenían demasiados hijos como para alimentar a una más, mi abuela era viuda y muy mayor para cuidarme y mis padres no tenían amigos que vivieran muy cerca de aquí.

Una mañana llegue al instituto peor que nunca, solo me quedaba un día para encontrar a alguien que me cuidara y aunque preguntara y preguntara todos tenían alguna razón para decir que no, ese día me rompí, me dolía tanto la perdida de mis padres y el saber que tendría que ir a un orfanato que lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia los vestuarios y llorar desconsoladamente.

Luego de unos dos minutos encontré a Castiel, odiaba que me viera así pero creo que eso solo hizo salir su "lado tierno", me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba y no paro de molestarme hasta que le conté cada detalle de la historia. Creo que eso en serio le toco el corazón por que pude notar en sus ojos una pequeña pizca de ¿tristeza? ¿Lastima? No lo sé, el punto es que en algún lugar sintió preocupación por mí y me dijo que si quería podía quedarme en su casa hasta que consiguiera a alguien más, me sentí idiota por no haberlo pensado antes ¡El está emancipado, eso es como si fuera un adulto! Pero luego recordé que si se lo pedía probablemente diría que no, o tal vez aceptaría, No lo sé, Castiel es definitivamente la persona más difícil de entender que conozco, pero no puedo ocultar que aun así siento algo por él.

Mire la habitación en la que estaba, el piso era de madera y las paredes eran totalmente blancas, había una cama como para dos personas con sábanas blancas y una manta color beige, había algunas repisas en la pared y un armario de madera con detalles tallados en las esquinas, al lado de la cama había dos mesitas auxiliares hechas de la misma madera que el armario con una pequeña lámpara cada una, se notaba que nadie nunca había usado aquel cuarto ya que estaba de lo más ordenado y, Castiel no es así. Comencé a sacar mi ropa y acomodarla bien, luego tome algunos recuerdos que había traído de mi casa y los acomode en las repisas, mientras lo hacía divise una pequeña foto mía de pequeña con mis padres al lado, los tres sonreíamos mientras mi padre me sostenía entre sus brazos, no pude evitar que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla y sin darme cuenta me dormí dejándome llevar por los sueños.

Desperté, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, Salí de la habitación y no encontré a Castiel así que baje al primer piso, tampoco estaba allí, abrí la puerta de calle y me sorprendí cuando lo que vi fue a mis padres, corrí hacia ellos mientras lloraba y gritaba cosas inentendibles y justo cuando iba a abrazarlos desperté, de nuevo, mire hacia todos lados con nerviosismo y busque desesperadamente el botón de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita, la prendí rápidamente y al ver las cosas con más claridad pude tranquilizarme.

Toque la puerta lentamente mientras abrazaba mi almohada y miraba todo con preocupación, Castiel salió de su habitación, estaba despeinado y solo llevaba unos bóxer y una musculosa, normalmente me hubiera quedado contemplando esa imagen como una hipnotizada pero no era el momento.

-¿Qué quieres? Son las 3 de la mañana y…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar me lance sobre el mientras lo abrazaba y escondía mi rostro en su hombro. No correspondió al abrazo porque claro ¡Él era Castiel! Pero se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego me alejo.

-No puedo dormir- dije como una niña pequeña

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?- puso su típica sonrisa de lado mientras no paraba de mirarme- ¿Acostarme contigo?- La almohada que tenía entre mis manos fue a parar justo a su cara

-Eres un idiota- me cruce de brazos apoyándome contra la pared- solo necesitaba un abrazo

-¿Entonces no quieres acostarte con migo?- otra vez esa sonrisa, dios no podía con él, me sonroje mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Sé que quieres- se acercó lentamente a mi oído- Yo también quiero- susurro contra mí. Mis ojos no podrían estar más abiertos y mi sonrojo era cada vez peor pero sobre todo quería lanzar un grito de emoción por lo que acababa de escuchar. Trate de actuar lo más normal posible

-Te odio- dije mientras tomaba mi almohada y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

-Sé que no lo haces tabla- me guiño un ojo y luego cerró la puerta. Realmente no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo, pero por alguna razón siempre hacia lo primero.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tomatasos?¿criticas?¿sugerencias? dejen reviews asi se que les parecio y díganme si quieren que lo siga, se que esta un poco corto pero es solo el primero y es mas que nada para saber si les interesa la historia <strong>


	2. Primer día, un nuevo comienzo

**Hola^^ antes que nada muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, les quería aclarar que los capítulos son un poco cortos por que estos días estoy un poco apurada con los exámenes y tengo que estudiar pero en uno días mas ya habré terminado todo así que podre empezar a alargar los capítulos, como ya sabrán todos los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko excepto por Kelsey (sucrette) pero igual lo aclaro y espero que les guste la historia, ahora si dejo de molestar y pueden seguir leyendo *-***

* * *

><p>-Despierta idiota- desperté lentamente mientras frotaba mis ojos con mis manos tratando de eliminar el sueño, Castiel estaba frente a mí, ¡vaya! ojala pudiera despertar así todas las mañanas, me quede un largo rato contemplando la escena y procesándola, Castiel, a mi lado, despertándome, Eso sí que era hermoso- deja de mirarme y levántate- bien, luego seguiría con mi observación.<p>

-¿Qué hora es?- mi voz de recién despierta era terrible

-Son las 7 Kels, apúrate o llegaremos tarde al instituto- ¿En serio estaba diciendo eso? ¿El preocupándose por el instituto? Esto era un sueño o… este no era Castiel

-¿Y desde cuando te importa si llegas tarde al instituto?

-No me interesa- dijo sonriendo de lado- solo lo hago por ti así que apúrate o me habré esforzado para nada.

Y dicho esto salió de mi habitación, suspire, linda manera de despertar.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero estas bien Kels?<p>

-No te preocupes tanto Kentin, estaré bien

-Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Claro que sí, ya deja de preocuparte tanto

-Lo siento es que no imagino como seria vivir con Castiel, debe ser insoportable- no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, imagine a Kentin teniendo que vivir con Castiel, si eso pasaba algún día definitivamente no me lo perdería. El me miro a los ojos y tomo uno de mis castaños mechones para colocarlo por detrás de mí oreja, el chico era toda una ternura- Tengo que irme, recuerda que si quieres escaparte puedes venir a casa- me guiño un ojo y beso mi mejilla tiernamente antes de irse a quien sabe dónde. Abrí mi barra de chocolate y le di un pequeño mordisco, mire a mi lado, Castiel apareció de algún sitio y se sentó junto a mi en el pequeño banco

-¿De que hablaban?

-No te importa- mordí nuevamente mi chocolate

-Si no me importara no te estaría preguntando- lo ignore mientras seguía masticando- ¿vas a decirme?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-¡NO IMPORTA, SOLO DIME!

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME!

-¡ENTONCES DIME!

-¿CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?

-¡QUE NO QUIERO QUE HABLES CON NINGUN OTRO CHICO! ¿ENTIENDES?- y dicho esto se levantó y entro nuevamente al instituto, me quede un largo rato procesando la escena ¿celos? ¿Castiel estaba celoso? Era la única razón coherente que se me había ocurrido pero quizá solo estaba pasando un mal día y estaba de malhumor, ya lo dije, Castiel es la persona más difícil de entender que conozco. Me levante del banco y camine por el pasillo del instituto, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, estaba a punto de entrar en la mía cuando Nathaniel me detuvo tomándome por el brazo.

-¿Castiel estaba molestándote Kels?- Nath siempre tan atento

-Claro que no ¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Los vi en el patio hace un rato y…- sonaba bastante estresado, algo no iba bien

-¿Estas bien?- lo mire preocupada y coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla

-Claro, solo- coloco su mano sobre la mía y luego suspiro- estoy bien ¿sí?

-Si hay algo sabes que puedes decírmelo

-Gracias por preocuparte pero no merece la pena, estoy bien- y sin decir nada más se perdió entre los otros alumnos que pasaban por ahí

* * *

><p>-Nath estaba realmente mal ¿segura que no sabes nada?<p>

-No, lo siento- respondió la Melody

-Me gustaría saber que le pasa

-Quizás solo esta fastidiado, Amber lo debe volver loco- dijo Rosalya

-Pero tiene que haber algo más

-No creo que le guste mucho que trates de meterte en su vida, ya lo conoces- Maldita Melody, solo esta celosa

-Tengo que hacer algo- sin darle tiempo a que contestara Salí corriendo a buscar a Nathaniel, ahí estaba, a punto de entrar a la sala de delegados- Nath- lo abrase fuertemente, el solo correspondió el abrazo, sabía que algo le pasaba

-Te dije que no debías preocuparte por mí- dijo sin soltarme.

Nos quedamos un rato así abrazándonos, él era mi mejor amigo y era tan especial para mí que no podía soportar verlo tan triste, estaba a punto de decirle alguna palabra para animarlo o algo por el estilo cuando alguien me tomo por la mano alejándome rápidamente del rubio.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- ¿Castiel? Ahora si no me quedaban dudas de que estaba celoso

-NO TE IMPORTA- Nath estaba reaccionando, debía terminar esto rápido

-CALL ATE RUBIO, VAMONOS KELS

-Y-yo- no me dejo terminar, solo tomo mi brazo y me arrastro hacia las escaleras

-¿QUE CREIAS QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

-SOLO HABLABAMOS ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?

-TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS CON NADIE

-¿Y POR QUE TENGO QUE HACERTE CASO?

-POR QUE YO LO DIGO ¿ENTIENDES?

-NO VOY A HACERTE CASO EN TODO LO QUE DIGAS- El no respondió, solo se quedó ahí mirándome, todo se tornó en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Castiel se acercó a mí lentamente, coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla y guio su mirada hacia mis labios

-Voy a besarte ¿sabes eso?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo unió nuestros labios en un apasionado beso

* * *

><p><strong>Van a matarme por haber dejado la historia en suspenso pero si no pierde la gracia, recuerden dejar reviews así puedo saber que les va pareciendo la novela o en que tendría que mejorar y bueno, seguro el próximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo pero siempre voy a tratar de subirlos lo mas rápido posible, gracias por leer ;)<strong>


	3. Conociendo al enemigo

**Hola a todas ;) les queria agradecer mucho por sus reviews, esta es mi primera novela y creia que solo le gustaria a una persona o a nadie y en serio me sorprendi bastante cuando vi los reviews, gracias de nuevo. Bien ahora que ya termine los examenes en mi escuela tengo vacaciones asi que seguramente subire capitulos un poco mas seguido, aclarado esto las dejo seguir leyendo**

* * *

><p>Sus labios eran dulces y apasionados y devoraban los míos con necesidad, mi primera reacción fue solo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y quedarme quieta como si fuera una piedra, mi mente trataba de procesar la escena y sacar algunas conclusiones, pero luego solo me deje llevar por sus labios y correspondí el beso. Poco a poco fui enredando mis brazos en su cuello hasta anudarlos en su nuca atrayéndolo aún más hacia mí mientras que sus manos se posaban suavemente en mi cintura. Sentía que todo a mi alrededor se iba desvaneciendo, solo estábamos nosotros, besándonos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. El lamio mi labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca explorando y saboreando cada centímetro. Lentamente nos fuimos separando mientras respirábamos agitados por la falta de aire, no sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así y era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.<p>

-Siento haberte… gritado Kels… - Dijo entrecortadamente- pero…-pareció dudarlo un segundo antes de seguir hablando- no vuelvas a acercarte a ese idiota- y sin decir nada mas solo se alejó, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no le había gustado el beso? No lo entendía ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso y luego ignorarlo por completo? Esto era mucha información como para un solo día, estaba confundida y aturdida pero… a la vez mi piel se erizaba cuando recordaba nuestros labios unidos, encajando perfectamente entre sí, necesitaba pensarlo bien.

Mire mi reloj, ya era tarde para entrar a clase y esa era la última así que no valía la pena quedarse aquí, volvería a casa y pensaría bien en esto, pero claro, el seguramente estaría ahí también. De todos modos algún día tendría que volver.

Por suerte para mi Castiel no había llegado así que podría evitarlo por ahora, lance mis cosas sobre el armario y me deje caer sobre la cama, coloque ambas manos sobre mi cara y di un largo suspiro, esto me dolía, estaba acostumbrada a que Castiel fuera frio con migo, pero no luego de haberme dado el beso más perfecto de mi vida, sentí un nudo en la garganta, no lo entendía, Una lagrima escapo de mis ya llorosos ojos color purpura y rodo sobre mi mejilla, la limpie con coraje pero otras aparecieron nuevamente hasta inundar mi cara en ellas mientras aun trataba de preguntarme que era lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Me levante con cuidado mientras frotaba mis ojos como si pudiera quitar el sueño de esa manera ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Me pare y me dirigí hacia el baño ubicado en una esquina de la habitación, me mire en el espejo, mi delineador estaba corrido y mis ojos aun rojos y llorosos, quite toda mi ropa y me introduje unos 30 minutos bajo la ducha. Me vestí nuevamente decidida a salir a la cocina a buscar algo, mi estómago rugía advirtiéndome que debía llenarlo pronto, abrí la heladera y encontré una barra de chocolate, genial, me encantaba, y más aún cuando estaba triste por algo. Subí las escaleras nuevamente para volver a mi habitación pero me detuve en seco cuando pase frente a la habitación de Castiel, se escuchaban dos personas hablando, aunque solo eran murmullos, pegue mi oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor<p>

-No lo olvides gatito- era una mujer, pero no la conocía

-No lo hare- Castiel ¿pero con quien hablaba? Escuche pasos cerca así que supuse que estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, corrí hacia mi habitación asomando cuidadosamente mi cabeza por entre la puerta y entonces pude ver a una castaña de ojos azules saliendo de la habitación de Castiel, estaba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y rasgados y una remera que, en mi opinión, dejaba ver demasiado. Su cabello era largo hasta su cintura y estaba trenzado por la parte de atrás, fruncí el ceño, no la conocía pero tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento.

-Adiós gatito- dijo besándole la mejilla a Castiel, su voz era chillona y molesta y ¿Quién se creía para besar a MI pelirrojo? Okey, no era mío, pero aun así me irritaba y a el parecía no molestarle mucho, eso me hacía enojar aún más.

-Adiós Debrah, nos vemos pronto.- ¿Debrah? Al menos ya sabía su nombre pero no me conformaba, entre a mi cuarto cerrando lo puerta con fuerza, esto en serio me molestaba ¿Quién demonios era esa chica y que hacia aquí? ¿Vendría seguido? ¿Sería amiga de Castiel? Bueno, eso era seguro.

-¿Ya despertaste Kels?-la voz de Castiel hablándome desde abajo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos ¡Soy idiota! No tendría que haber cerrado tan fuerte la puerta, eso seguro se oyó desde la otra cuadra. No quería hablar con él, primero me besa y luego se va como si nada importara y ahora trae una chica que ni si quiera es del instituto a la misma casa en la que tenemos que vivir los dos, suspire, solo lo ignoraría- ¿Kels? - dijo asomándose por la puerta, me cruce de brazos como una niña pequeña mientras me giraba para darle la espalda, el suspiro- ¿no vas a hablarme?- no conteste, él se acercó un poco más- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí que me pasa?-Dije dándome la vuelta rápidamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, quise evitarlo pero no pude resistirme, adiós al plan de ignorarlo por completo

-No hay nadie más aquí- di un largo suspiro

-No te entiendo, eso me pasa, primero me besas y luego te vas como si no hubiera pasado nada- no respondió, solo dejo que la habitación se llenara de silencio- Y ahora me ignoras ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- nada, ni una respuesta, ni un gesto, solo silencio, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme- ¿Quién era esa chica?- el abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por la pregunta

-¿Nos estabas espiando?- ahora fue mi turno de abrir los ojos, me había delatado a mí misma, un leve sonrojo recorrió mi cara- ¿Qué escuchaste?

-N-nada, solo quiero saber quién es

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo

-ella es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres, se llama Debrah, cuando éramos pequeños ella le confeso a su madre que estaba enamorada de mí y ella se lo conto a mi mama, desde entonces siempre están tratando de que seamos novios, y ella viene muy seguido a mi casa- fruncí el ceño mirándolo, no sabía que contestar- ¿celos Kels?- dijo con su sonrisa de lado, y ahí me di cuenta, si, celos, y muchos ¡maldito pelirrojo!

-¿Celos? Ni pienses que me interesa esa idiota

-¿Entonces por qué la llamas así?- nuevamente puso esa sonrisa, ¿y ahora que se supone que debería contestar? Un silencio se formó entre nosotros mientras mi sonrojo aumentaba

-¿P-por qué no te molestaba que esa zorra se abalanzara sobre ti?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, Castiel se puso serio de un momento a otro y luego suspiro mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos

-No vuelvas a llamarla así ¿está bien?

-¿Por qué la defiendes?-sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta, primero no le molestaba y ahora la defendía, mis celos eran cada vez peores.

-No lo entenderías

-¿POR QUE YO NO PUEDO NI SI QUIERA HABLAR CON OTRO CHICO Y TU PUEDES TRAER A ESA ZORRA AQUI?- esto estaba empezando a molestarme demasiado, no soportaba que otra chica gustara de él y mucho menos que el la dejara sin decirle nada.

-DIJE QUE NO LE DIGAS ASI

-¿POR QUE?

-SOLO ESTAS CELOSA

-LO DICE EL CHICO QUE NO ME DEJA HABLAR CON NADIE MAS EN EL INSTITUTO

-CALLATE

-NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES

-¿QUE QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE?

-¿POR QUE LA DEFIENDES?- pareció dudarlo un segundo antes de pronunciar palabra pero finalmente lo hizo

-No, y deja de llamarla zorra- dijo un poco más relajado mientras soltaba el aire que había estado reteniendo en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- mi tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente de enojo a tristeza al igual que mi rostro, sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier segundo

-Porque al final terminare por pensar que la zorra eres tu- y sin decir nada más se fue de la habitación dejándome como un puñal clavado en el corazón, una lagrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho mientras me deje caer en la cama y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos tratando de eliminar algo del dolor que esas palabras me habían causado

* * *

><p><strong>u.u este Cassy es un malote, siempre haciendo llorar a su, okey recuerden dejar reviews diciendo que les parece la novela o que me sugieren que le ponga, alguna critica, lo que quieran, gracias por su apoyo y seguramente en pocos dias suba el cuarto capitulo, gracias por todo su apoyo las quiero muchisimo ;)<strong>


	4. Amores no correspondidos, creo

**Hola a todas! *.* muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, en serio que se siente de lo mejor, bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que decir asi que solo las dejare leer la novela.**

* * *

><p>Castiel se había pasado las últimas 4 horas fuera, me pregunto dónde estaría, había pasado este tiempo leyendo un libro que había traído de mi casa ya que, como había imaginado, Castiel ni si quiera pensaba en tener algún libro aquí a excepción de alguna partitura. No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras o en Debrah, su apariencia no era la de una chica que podría llegar a influir positivamente en él y eso me preocupaba, además de obviamente, mis detestables celos por el hecho de que el la defendiera. Sabía que si le comentaba algo sobre esto me diría que estoy loca o quizás dejaría de hablarme por un largo tiempo, así que decidí no intentar nada por ahora, solo me disculparía cuando sea que Castiel volviera.<p>

Un estruendoso ruido llamo mi atención, la puerta, debía ser Castiel, corrí escaleras abajo y cuando llegue lo busque con la mirada, ahí estaba, en la cocina, corrí torpemente hasta allí y me coloque frente a la mesa en la que él estaba armando un sándwich.

-¿Podemos hablar?- mi voz sonaba bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? Arrepentida, si me hubiera dejado guiar por mi orgullo no le hubiese hablado hasta la próxima semana, pero el, era el doble de orgulloso que yo y la palabra "disculparse" no estaba en su idioma.

-¿Qué quieres?- ni si quiera me miro, siguió armando su sándwich mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que tenía para decirle.

-Yo…realmente lo siento, no debí haber insultado a una persona sin conocerla- "aunque con saber que está enamorada de ti, me bastaba para odiarla" repetía mi voz interna una y otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no se si perdonarte- suspire con pesadez, maldito pelirrojo.

-Por favor, en serio lo siento pero explícame por qué te interesa tanto

-es solo que nos conocemos desde hace bastante, solo eso ¿contenta?- dijo dejando de lado su almuerzo y mirándome a los ojos

-eso depende ¿me perdonas?- pareció dudarlo un segundo pero al final hablo

-Si

-Entonces si estoy contenta- rodee rápidamente la mesa y lo abrace por detrás colocando mi rostro sobre sus hombros y dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, en seguida note su sonrojo, pero trate de no mencionarlo o probablemente moriría.

-Eres como una niña mimada- su sonrisa de lado había regresado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad

* * *

><p>Termine de doblar la blusa y la acomode dentro del armario mientras continuaba tarareando la dulce melodía que hace rato venia cantando, Castiel se asomó desde el arco de la puerta.<p>

-Kels

-¿mmm?- respondí sin dejar de acomodar mis prendas, Castiel abrió la puerta y entro para sentarse en la cama a mi lado

-Necesito hacer un viaje, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre y ella no puede venir por su trabajo

-¿y a donde iríamos?

-A Inglaterra, tienes que venir con migo, será aproximadamente una semana que estaremos allí

-¿una semana? ¿Necesitan tanto tiempo para hablar?

-Es algo complicado, no lo entenderías

-Bien ¿y cuando nos vamos?- me senté a su lado en la cama colocando mi cabeza en su hombro, amaba hacer eso, se sentía tan bien y a él no parecía incomodarle así que llegaba a volverse una costumbre entre nosotros.

-Dos semanas, prepara tus valijas y lo que sea que quieras llevar, nos quedaremos en un hotel y yo iré a hablar con mi madre así que tu podrás salir a explorar si es lo que quieres

-Claro que sí, amo Inglaterra- el entusiasmo se notaba en mi voz, me encantaba recorrer nuevos lugares.

-Solo hay una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No quiero que hables con nadie allá ¿okey?- ¿celos? Habrá que averiguarlo

-¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me enamore de algún inglés?

-No digas idioteces- no sé si fue mi imaginación o sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí- solo no hables con nadie

-Bien, no lo hare.

Un intenso silencio inundo la sala de repente, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Normalmente me sentiría incomoda con uno de estos silencios, pero este era distinto, Castiel levanto su mirada y la conecto con la mía, pude ver en sus ojos una pizca de dolor, algo lo preocupa, algo estaba pasando, y por un momento imagine que ese dolor era el de los celos que acababa de descubrir, ¿el estaría enamorado de mi también? Quizás, ambos sentíamos lo mismo y nunca lo supimos. Pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron luego de unos segundos, Castiel no era ese tipo de persona.

El silencio continuo, solo estábamos nosotros, ahí, nuestras miradas unidas, conectándonos a través de ellas, y sin darme cuenta, el unió nuestros labios por segunda vez, ambos sin mirar, solo moviendo nuestras bocas en sintonía mientras encajábamos perfectamente, él era apasionado a la hora de besar, pero también tenía un lado muy dulce, tomo mi rostro con su mano acercándome más y acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonreír entre besos, amaba esa parte de él, con cuidado mordió mi labio inferior y luego lo delineo con su lengua, por ultimo introdujo esta en mi boca, explorándola y saboreándola mientras seguíamos unidos. Era como una hermosa batalla, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre si mientras ambos degustábamos el sabor del otro, no existía nada más en el universo en ese momento, solo nosotros. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, mis labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojos al igual que los suyos, recordé la última vez que nos besamos, no quería que pasara lo mismo. Tome su mano impidiendo cualquier movimiento brusco que intentara hacer.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo entre respiraciones agitadas.

-No quiero que hagas lo mismo que la última vez- el soltó aire con pesadez y no respondió- ¿P-por qué me ignoras cada vez que nos B-besamos?- Sentí la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas, estaba sonrojada, no había dudas. Castiel no contesto- ¿Es por…Debrah?- el abrió sus ojos enormemente y me miro sorprendido- ¿Es por ella cierto?- mi voz se quebró- Estas enamorado de ella y-y por eso siempre te arrepientes de b-besarme- Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas luego de haber dicho eso, mi corazón estaba tratando de aguantar todo ese peso

-N-no te interesa

-Es por ella, lo sabia

-nunca dije que fuera por ella

-Castiel por dios, no soy idiota

-¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE METERLA EN TODO?

-POR QUE TU HACES TODO POR ELLA- mi voz estaba quebrada y pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos inundando mi rostro

-DEJA DE HABLAR SIN SABER, TU MISMA LO HAS DICHO NO DEBERIAS INSULTARLA SIN CONOCERLA

-Y TU NO DEBERIAS HACER TODO POR ELLA- y sin agregar nada mas rompí en llanto nuevamente mientras que el solo observaba desde su lugar sin decir nada.

-L-lo siento- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándome sola, limpie una lágrima con coraje.

-Te odio- dije antes de que otra gota salada rodara por mi rostro, "sabes que no es así" dijo esa odiosa voz interna que se encargaba de fastidiar mi vida. Unos minutos después caí rendida en el sueño dejándome llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Desperté, esto de llorar hasta quedarme dormida empezaba a hacérseme costumbre, me levante y fui a mirarme en el espejo, lave un poco mi cara y baje hacia la cocina, Castiel no estaba allí, seguramente estaba en su habitación, no lo sé, no me interesaba, esta vez no sería yo quien daría el primer paso, tome un vaso y lo llene con agua para luego introducirla en mi cuerpo, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo y no se me ocurría alguna otra cosa para hacer, bien, volvería a mi habitación y solo seguiría leyendo mi libro, subí las escaleras y comencé mi caminata por el pasillo, un ruido llamo mi atención, no sabía que era o de donde venía y no era muy fuerte, iba a continuar mi camino pero otra vez el mismo ruido resonó en la casa, y cada vez se hacía más continuo hasta que pude reconocerlo: gemidos, que venían de la habitación de Castiel, emitidos por una chica, seguramente era Debrah. Ni si quiera lo pensé, abrí la puerta de una patada para encontrarme a esa zorra pegada a MI pelirrojo y el besándole el cuello, corrí rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban y me lance sobre Debrah tironeando varios mechones de su cabello. Dios mío, como la odiaba<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se, siempre las corto en la mejor parte xD, bueno recuerden dejar reviews con criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc. Gracias por leer la novela y en pocos dias ya les subire el siguiente capitulo ;)<strong>


	5. Mis malditos celos

**Hola a todos *-* les traigo el capitulo numero 5, esta un poco corto pero es que mi prima esta unos dias en mi casa y no me siento muy...comoda escribiendo estas cosas al lado de ella pero en unos dias ya seguire la historia normalmente, bueno como siempre muchisimas gracias por sis reviews y por seguir la historia y las dejo que sigan leyendo en paz.**

* * *

><p>Luego de gritarme unas 5 veces que la dejara en paz, Castiel se interpuso entre las dos empujándome lejos de ella y tomándome de un brazo para que no intentara hacer nada<p>

-¡SUELTAME CASTIEL!-le grite, pero el solo ignoro mis pedidos y me tomo por la cintura para colocarme encima de su hombro derecho- ¡SUELTAME!- grite nuevamente mientras comenzaba a patalear y le gritaba maldiciones, el solo siguió caminando hasta salir de la habitación, pude divisar a Debrah mirándome con odio mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello, que, por cierto, estaba todo anudado y andrajoso, mirándome con odio desde la esquina del cuarto. Castiel cerró la puerta de la habitación y me bajo dejándome a mitad del pasillo.

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?- me quede unos segundos pensando mi respuesta, ¿Qué le diría? "Oh Castiel yo solo trataba de matar a esa maldita perra porque estoy celosa de que a ella le prestas más atención que a mí" no se me ocurría nada más que eso, preferí ignorar la pregunta, coloque mis manos tras mi espalda anudándolas al final mientras que miraba hacia abajo para evitar la mirada de Castiel sobre mí- ¿NO TE HABIA DICHO QUE DEJARAS DE METERTE CON ELLA?¿CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?- de nuevo no conteste, el silencio se apodero del momento, comencé a jugar con mis dedos mientras los movía de un sitio a otro, Castiel suspiro con pesadez- Vete a tu habitación- dijo el pelirrojo un poco más calmado. Obedecí, no tenía ninguna respuesta o excusa para dar, comencé a caminar por delante de él y entre a mi cuarto aun sin levantar la cabeza-Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas ¿entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza mientras lo miraba- bien, y que no me entere que sales por que se te va a armar

Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta cerrándola fuertemente, bufe con frustración, comencé a mirar hacia todos lados ¡BINGO! Una ventana. La abrí lentamente asegurándome de que no haga ruido y mire hacia abajo, el piso estaba a solo unos pocos metros pero aun así me asustaba, tome una soga que tenía guardada de cuando era chica y jugaba con ella y la ate al borde de la ventana, no tuve ningún problema en deslizarme hacia abajo, y cuando logre llegar di un largo suspiro de alivio, bien ¿ahora qué haría? Podía ir a casa de Kentin, recordé que él me dijo que "si me escapaba podía ir a su casa" pero quizás solo lo decía en broma, él es así. Decidí ir un rato al parque hacia muchísimo tiempo que no iba y allí seguramente lo pasaría bien. Tarde unos 20 minutos en llegar ya que la casa de Castiel estaba un poco más lejos de él que la mía, me senté en un banco y quise leer mi libro, pero como soy idiota lo olvide en casa, okey me quedaría un rato mirando la fuente y los niños corriendo, después de todo era mejor que estar encerrada en mi cuarto sabiendo que la persona que amo está acostándose con una zorra, porque es lo que es, no es ni femenina ni coqueta, es una maldita perra… y ahora me doy cuenta, Castiel la quiere por eso, por como es y yo…yo soy absolutamente todo lo contrario, soy frágil y romántica, leo libros todo el tiempo y tengo buenas calificaciones, mi personalidad es como la de una niña pequeña, solo soy inocente y, ella no lo es, así es como me di cuenta que, Castiel la amaba a ella por algo que yo no tenía, y mi corazón sintió como una fría puñalada justo en su lugar más frágil, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, la envidiaba, la envidiaba tanto. Estaba a punto de levantarme para irme a otro lugar más vacío antes de que alguien me viera cuando sentí una mano tocando suavemente mi mejilla, gire mi cabeza, Lysandro, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y el me proporciono una leve caricia como si fuera el papel más frágil del mundo y estuviera a punto de romperme.

-¿Pasa algo cierto?- solo me limite a asentir y derramar otra lagrima que el quito con su palma- ¿Castiel?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado en el banco

-S-si- respondí con mi voz quebrada y casi nula por el dolor. El no contesto, solo me abrazo y deposito un tierno beso en mi frente

-todo estará bien ¿Quieres contarme?-dijo el peligris mientras me miraba con cierta ternura. Y así lo hice, le conté todo detalle por detalle, él me dijo que necesitaba alejarme un poco, le pregunte si sabía algo sobre Debrah y me respondió que no, el sabia quién era pero Castiel nunca le había querido contar detalladamente lo que había ocurrido. Volví a casa un poco más tranquila, la soga aún seguía ahí colgada. Este es el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que nunca en mi vida trepe una soga, la tome con fuerza e intente subir, di un paso, bien, di otro paso, bien, y al dar el tercero caí de nuevo hacia el suelo, hice otro intento pero volví a caer, solo me quedaba una alternativa, golpee la puerta con algo de miedo, en este momento me hubiera gustado aceptar la propuesta de Lysandro de que me acompañara a casa, volví a golpear un poco más fuerte y la puerta se abrió, ya estaba preparando mis excusas cuando vi que no era Castiel quien la había abierto, estaba sin llave, entre un poco confundida, el nunca dejaba su casa sin llave, subí a la segunda planta y vi que su habitación estaba abierta, el lugar estaba oscuro y frio, casi daba miedo, entre lentamente sin hacer ruido y lo vi ahí, acostado en su cama y tapando su cara con sus manos, estaba triste, podía notarlo, sin hacer mucho escandalo me senté a su lado en la cama, aún estaba enojada con él, pero no soportaba verlo de esta manera.

-Cas…- no respondió, coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y le proporcione una suave caricia- ¿Q-que te pasa?- nuevamente se quedó callado, suspiro con pesadez y quito sus manos de su rostro, miro hacia mí un momento y luego se sentó.

-Te amo. Dijo antes de tomar mi rostro y besarme con una pasión y desesperación inexplicables, sus labios delineaban los míos y nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, todo era perfecto, al igual que cada vez que nos besábamos, pero esta vez había algo más, él había dicho esas dos palabras tan especiales que nunca creí que podría oír de su boca "te amo" esas dos palabras que quedaron resonando en mi cabeza con una especie de eco, sus labios moviéndose en sintonía con los míos demostrándome que esas dos palabras eran ciertas, y por un momento, creí que esto era un sueño, que estaba dormida, y luego sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla con delicadez, y supe que esto era real, demasiado real, que él me amaba, tanto como yo lo había amado a él, desde el primer día en que lo vi.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto ¿cierto? es que si no ya seria demasiada imformacion como para un solo capitulo, luego subo el 6 y quizas tarde un poco por que tengo que ensayar bastante para una muestra que tengo y no me queda mucho tiempo pero en cuanto pueda lo hare, recuerden dejar reviews diciendo que les parece la novela o como podria mejorarla, que les gustaria que pasara, lo que quieran, gracias por leer ;)<strong>


	6. La verdadera historia

**Hola de vuelta *-* les traigo este hermoso sexto capitulo y les queria decir que a partir de este momento es cuando la historia se torna bastante interesante, bueno al menos eso creo yo, asi que tratare de subir el proximo capitulo no dentro de mucho, gracias por todos sus Reviews que me ayudan muchisimo a inspirarme y seguir con la novela, gracias, como siempre, por leerla, en serio nunca crei que a alguien podria gustarle algo que yo escribi y me pone muy feliz que les guste, ahora si pueden seguir con la novela, disfrutenla *-***

* * *

><p>-Teníamos alrededor de 8 años cuando mi madre me lo conto, ella me dijo "Cariño, Debrah está enamorada de ti, ¿no te parece que tendrías que darle una oportunidad?" como podras imaginar dije que no me interesaba, eramos buenos amigos pero, yo solo era un pequeño niño, no tenia idea lo que significaba el amor, no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con eso, pero me quede pensando mucho en esas palabras "Debrah esta enamorada de ti" ella era la única niña con la que me llevaba bien, la única persona mas bien, el primer año de preescolar no hablaba con nadie, me sentaba solo, juagaba solo, comia mi almuerzo solo, hacia todo solo hasta que al año siguiente llego ella, como no había otro lugar la sentaron a mi lado, eso me molesto al principio ya que, claro estaba acostumbrado a sentarme solo y asi de la nada me obligan a sentarme con una niña. Ese día a la hora del almuerzo me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi sándwich y ella de la nada apareció y me ofreció la mitad del suyo. Desde ese día ya no me molesto que se sentara a mi lado, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, compartíamos nuestros almuerzos, jugábamos juntos, ella venía a mi casa o yo iba a la suya, éramos inseparables. Casi no pude dormir por mis pensamientos ¿enserio ella estaba enamorada de mí? Estaba muy enojado, la única persona con la que podía estar y ahora resultaba que le gustaba, no quería ser su novio ¿pero cómo haría yo ahora para estar con ella sin pensar en eso? Pensé que la amistad se había terminado, y para siempre, pero al otro día nada había cambiado excepto su mirada, me miraba de otra manera, ya no era un amigo para ella, lo sabía, ella quería algo más, algo que yo no podía darle. Me sentí triste por ella, me dio lastima pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa tarde apenas llegue a mi casa le pedí a mi madre que me ayudara en esto ya que ella, seguramente, entendería más acerca del tema. Me senté a su lado y la escuche "No es tu culpa si no gustas de ella, uno no elije eso, pero si puedes decírselo, dile que solo quieres que sean amigos" pero no era tan simple como ella decía, sabía que todo cambiaria si yo decía que no la quería, y no quería perder a la única amiga que había podido hacer. Al otro día para mi suerte, ella no fue al colegio, dándome así más tiempo para pensar en qué le diría, esa tarde al volver a mi casa mis padres no estaban, de nuevo se habrían ido de viaje, me dejaron a cargo de mi tía. Quería preguntarle a ella que hacer, pero por alguna razón no me animaba, después de la cena ella me llamo y me dijo que teníamos que hablar de algo, me explico que ahora que ya había crecido, mama y papa deberían viajar un poco más seguido que antes y, ahora ella vendría más seguido para cuidarme. Ese día apenas si pude dormir, mis padres siempre me habían prestado mucha atención, no tenía hermanos, así que ellos eran solo para mí, viajaban de vez en cuando y yo los extrañaba bastante, entonces fue cuando me preocupe, no quería que viajaran más de lo que ya lo hacían. Ahora tenía dos problemas para pensar, y eso era demasiado para un niño de 8 años. Ese día intente evitar a Debrah lo más posible, ella me hablaba y yo quería contestarle, quería darle alguna respuesta, pero solo la ignoraba por que no sabía que decirle, llego el almuerzo, todos salieron del aula y se dirigieron al patio, yo me senté en uno de los bancos. Unos minutos después ella se sentó a mi lado, tenía aspecto de estar triste y ni si quiera me miraba, sentí como una puñalada en el corazón, sabía que ella estaba mal porque la ignoraba, es que todo había cambiado tan rápido. Ella se veía demasiado triste y yo quería reconfortarla, quería decirle algo pero no sabía ni que ni como, entonces tuve una idea, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y la bese, ella ,obviamente, correspondió a mi beso. Su tristeza se desvaneció de inmediato, ahora estaba feliz, y yo me sentía bien con eso, ya no la veía como una amiga, ahora yo también la veía como algo más, nos hicimos novios, una relación de niños que iba creciendo a medida que nosotros lo hacíamos. Por otro lado comencé a darme cuenta de que mi tía no se había equivocado ni en una palabra, mis padres ya casi no estaban en casa, dejaron de prestarme la atención que siempre me dieron y prácticamente quede solo. Aun estando en primaria seguía sin hacer amigos, nadie me caía bien a excepción de ella, y cada vez que me sentía triste por mis padres, lo hablaba con ella, Debrah me entendía y siempre me apoyaba con alguna palabra de aliento. Cerca de los 13 años la relación "infantil" cambio bastante, la quería mucho, pero era mi novia, y al no tener algún otro amigo me sentía solo, demasiado solo. Mi malhumor cada vez era peor y peor, y ella cada vez era más distante con migo.<p>

Los años pasaron, ahora teníamos 15 y la situación había empeorado bastante, siempre salíamos a bailar, volvíamos alcoholizados y teníamos sexo, era lo único que nos importaba, en todo este tiempo la "niña dulce" que era Debrah, había quedado en el pasado, ahora era provocativa y sin control, una "chica mala", supuse que eso era mi culpa, ya que yo fui quien la incito a fumar, beber, salir a la noche y todas esas cosas que terminaron por corromperla y convertirla en una persona totalmente distinta.

Mi mundo se desmorono cuando la descubrí intentando besar a Nathaniel, si ya de por si odiaba a ese idiota, ahora más lo hacía. Después de una fuerte discusión ella pidió perdón y dijo que no lo haría nuevamente, pero no le creí.

Me sentía una basura, engañado por la única persona que alguna vez había querido, no sabía cómo haría ahora para descargarme, mis padres ya no venían casi nunca, pero ahora ya no tenía a nadie para contárselo. Termine por emanciparme y mudarme aquí, y ella por cambiarse de instituto.

Unos meses después de lo ocurrido, su familia se enteró de nuestra separación y se lo contaron a mis padres, ellos muy disgustados por la noticia me "obligaron" a estar con ella, ya que para ellos la pareja era una buena influencia para ambos. Solo a veces le digo que venga y que estemos juntos para que se lo cuente a mis padres y ellos no sigan molestándome con que debemos salir, pero en realidad no me interesa estar con ella en lo más mínimo.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, nunca creí verlo así, esto en serio le había afectado.

-Y después de eso tú te cambiaste a nuestro instituto- una sonrisa recorrió toda su cara- un mes después, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de ti.

-C-Castiel- mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rojizo mientras abría mis ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ambos nos encontrábamos tendidos en la cama, yo estaba recostada sobre su pecho y el acariciaba lentamente mi cabello.

-¿Algo que confesar Kels?- pregunto mirándome con su sonrisa de lado, mi sonrojo aumento. No sabía cómo decir esto

-Y-yo t-tamb-también e-est-toy- mi voz temblaba demasiado, nunca creí que le diría esto, aunque tampoco creí que él me lo diría primero. Suspire, solo había una manera y era pasando a los hechos, me moví un poco de la posición en la que estaba y tome su rostro plantando un suave beso en sus labios que el correspondió sin si quiera pensarlo, era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, moviendo nuestros labios en sintonía mientras nos demostrábamos todo ese amor que habíamos tenido y que nunca nos habíamos atrevido a confesar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿les gusto la historia de Cassy? ¿y su "declaracion"? ¿que les gustaria que pasara en el proximo capitulo? dejenme todo en los reviews asi puedo seguir inspirandome y sabiendo que les gusta o no les gusta de la novela y voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda. Gracias por leer <strong>


	7. Demostrando nuestro amor

**hola a todas (y si hay todos pues tambien) les pido perdon antes que nada por subir el capitulo tan tarde pero he tenido varios problemas que no me dejaban casi nada de tiempo para escribir pero por fin logre hacerlo. En el capitulo pasado no hubo muchos reviews asi que les pedire que en este si dejen por que eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo y amo leer sus opiniones asi que ya saben. **

**en este capitulo hay lemon asi que ya saben, si no les gusta o son menores de edad no lo lean (esto es bastante gracioso ya que seguramente ustedes son mucho mas grandes que yo) y dejando este molesto comentario de lado pueden seguir leyendo**

* * *

><p>Mientras nuestros labios seguían moviéndose sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda suavemente, mi piel se erizo al sentir el contacto pero de a poco se fue acostumbrando. Yo comencé a acariciar sus mejillas mientras intensificaba el beso, nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y agitadas y poco a poco la ropa comenzó a molestarnos.<p>

Castiel se detuvo en mi cintura y levanto mi remera para luego deshacerse de esta y arrojarla hacia algún lugar lejos de nosotros. Luego prosiguió con la suya y me beso nuevamente, nuestras lenguas luchaban en una guerra apasionada mientras que nuestros cuerpos ansiaban sentirse aún más cerca.

El coloco sus manos en mi espalda pero pareció arrepentirse.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Claro que lo estoy- dije casi en un suspiro

-Te lo advierto, si sigo, ya no podre detenerme.

-Hazlo- dije con una voz casi inaudible, el sonrió para luego desabrochar mi sostén y yo me encargue de quitarlo. El miro mis pechos con deseo, y pensar que alguna vez se atrevió a llamarme "Tabla" luego tomo uno y lo dirigió hacia su boca saboreándolo. Un leve gemido escapo de mí inevitablemente, lo cual fue su señal para que continuara. Mis pezones estaban cada vez más duros y firmes. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia mi otro pecho e hizo lo mismo que anteriormente mientras leves suspiros seguían escapando de mis labios.

Su boca fue subiendo lentamente por mi pecho hasta mi cuello donde comenzó a plantar varios besos. Mis gemidos eran inevitables y cada vez se volvían más constantes.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por unos segundos. El ambiente era cada vez más cálido y abrumador. Mis mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y mis labios hinchados por el beso que nos habíamos dado minutos atrás.

Castiel desabrocho su cremallera y quito sus pantalones con molestia quedando solo en boxers, sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre mí volviendo a besarme. Mi cabeza choco contra la fría pared mientras que nuestros labios jugueteaban entre sí.

Cuando se alejó para respirar un poco me Salí de el agarre que el tenía sobre mí y desabroche mi pantalón para arrojarlo fuera de allí. El me miro con deseo, lujuria y pasión, algo me decía que había estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Deposite un suave beso en sus labios y lo mire tiernamente, el coloco sus dos manos a los costados de mi cadera e introdujo sus dedos en mis bragas para luego deslizarlas hacia abajo quitándolas del camino. En un rápido movimiento me coloco debajo de él y me dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego dirigirse hacia mi entrada donde introdujo uno de sus dedos

-¡Ahhh C-castiel!- gemí por la sorpresa más que por el dolor. Segundos después saco su dedo para luego volverlo a introducir lo que me saco otro gemido aún más fuerte y luego el movimiento se volvió constante arrancándome suspiros y gritos inevitables.

Castiel retiro su dedo de mi interior y lo introdujo en su boca saboreándolo por unos segundos, luego se acercó a mí y me beso apasionadamente mientras ambos compartíamos mi sabor.

El pelirrojo se separó de mis labios y termino de desnudarse deshaciéndose de sus boxers, luego se posiciono entre mis piernas, su miembro era de un tamaño considerable y ahora este resbalaba contra mí, ya mojada, entrada haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos.

-¿Lista?- dijo el con la voz ronca, solo me limite a asentir ya que la idea me asustaba un poco- No te preocupes, lo hare lento- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Segundos después sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, cerré los ojos fuertemente y una pequeña lagrima escapo de ellos, Castiel acaricio un poco mi cara para luego continuar con lo suyo. Me embistió por primera vez y el dolor se intensifico haciéndome gemir un poco, la segunda dolió menos y la tercera aún menos hasta que el dolor desapareció siendo reemplazado por el placer. El comenzó a embestirme cada vez más rápido y con cada estocada un fuerte gemido escapaba de mis labios. El ambiente se volvía más caluroso a cada segundo, una fina capa de transpiración nos cubría a ambos y cada vez los movimientos se volvían más placenteros

-Grita mi nombre Kels- me dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía con sus movimientos.

-¡Ahhh C-Cas-Castiel!- grite fuertemente mientras me inclinaba un poco para que entrara más profundamente en mi ser. El solo respondió con un gruñido y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, una rara sensación comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte- ¡Castiel!-grite, y acompañado con eso tuve mi primer orgasmo, las paredes de mi entrada se cerraron alrededor del miembro de Castiel mientras que el gruñía y ambos lográbamos tocar el cielo mientras que la sensación seguía invadiéndonos. El salió de mí y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama mientras que nuestras respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad y sin darme cuenta el cansancio me invadió y mis ojos cada vez se sentían más pesados hasta que no aguante más y los cerré dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos lentamente, lo único que había era oscuridad y silencio, trate de moverme pero un par de brazos me lo impidieron. Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Castiel rodeándome con sus brazos profundamente dormido, su cara estaba totalmente relajada, parecía un ángel y su piel en contacto con la mía era una sensación indescriptible. Me moví un poco más entre sus brazos y el omitió un gruñido de molestia, me moví un poco más tratando de salirme de su agarre.<p>

-Ya Kels, deja de moverte- dijo molesto y con la voz adormecida. Me moví un poco más y el corrió sus brazos dejándome libre, me senté en el borde de la cama e hice un movimiento para pararme pero apenas lo intente, un fuerte dolor invadió la parte superior de mis piernas.

-¡Ayyyyy!- grite dejándome caer nuevamente en la cama. Castiel encendió la lámpara de su lado rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- dije con mis ojos cerrados fuertemente y mi voz baja. Él se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo preocupado

-Me duele, es normal, no importa- murmure tratando de pararme nuevamente. Esta vez lo logre y casi pierdo el equilibrio pero pude sostenerme de la pared, di un paso y el dolor volvió, puse una mueca horrorosa y Castiel se hecho a reír- Oye no te rías- dije tomando una almohada y golpeándolo con esta. El no respondió, solo siguió riendo.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso- dijo haciéndome un guiño con su ojo. Tome la almohada nuevamente y la arroje a su rostro.

-Maldito pervertido- susurre a lo bajo

-Te oí- me respondió el

-Bien ahora ven aquí y ayúdame a caminar- él se levantó y se colocó detrás de mí, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y coloco su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros, di un paso lentamente, el dolor comenzaba a alejarse, di otro paso, y otro, Castiel me seguía desde atrás asegurándose de que no me caiga.

-Emmmm Kels…yo…-murmuro nerviosamente

-¿Si?

-¿Ahora estamos…saliendo?- mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, sentía su aliento chocar contra mi nuca

-S-si- dije tratando de pronunciar palabra

El soltó mi cintura y se colocó delante de mí para robarme un pequeño beso.

-Te quiero- dije yo robándole otro

* * *

><p><strong>Es la primera vez que escribo lemon asi que me ayudaria bastante que me dijeran que les parecio, asi que dejen reviews y tratare de no seguir atrasandome con los capitulos asi siguen leyendo ;)<strong>


	8. Primer dia de relacion

**Hola! les traigo el octavo capitulo de The beauty and the beast y les agradesco por sus reviews, como siempre amo que me cuenten que les parece el fic asi que por favor sigan haciendolo por que en serio me encanta. **

**Por suerte estos dias no estoy para nada bloqueada y las ideas vienen a mi solas asi que tratare de escribir bastante antes de que se valla mi inspiracion (?) ok pasemos a lo importante y sigan leyendo: **

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Castiel me despertó para ir al instituto, después de 20 minutos de maquillaje, desodorante y peinado ya estaba lista, Sali a la calle y el me estaba esperando mientras sonreía, cerro la puerta de calle y tomo suavemente mi mano mientras nos dirijiamos al instituto charlando y riendo.<p>

Al vernos entrar tomados de la mano, obviamente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros, Castiel hizo mas fuerte su agarre y sigui caminando sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Mi primera clase era Matematicas haci que nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla para no llamar tanto lo atención ya que ese dia el único tema de charla era nuestra "posible relacion"

Abri la puerta e inmediatamente todo el mundo hizo silencio y me miro. Me sentí un poco incomoda y camine hacia mi lugar al lado de Rosa tratando de evitar los ojos de todos sobre mi. Antes de sentarme pude ver la cara de Amber desde una esquina mirándome con todo el odio que podía.

-Oh aquí estas, te he estado buscando toda la mañana- dijo Rosa mirándome con su típica sonrisa de simpatía.

-Bien aquí estoy.

-Me entere de que estas- ella se acerco a mi oído susurrándome-Saliendo con Castiel-. Me quede en silencio buscando una buena excusa para decirle pero no encontraba ninguna. Mi cara expresaba sorpresa y confusión, Rosa me miro con emoción y se paro de su banco.- ¡Entonces es cierto!

-Cállate- le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo para hacerla sentar de nuevo. Todas las miradas volvieron a fijarse en mi y vi a Amber susurrando cosas inaudibles a sus amigas mientras no sacaba sus ojos de mi.

Por suerte unos segundos después entro la profesora y todos alejaron sus miradas de mi.

La clase paso bastante rápido y ya tenia mis cosas listas para salir corriendo apenas sonara la campana. Si me quedaba mucho tiempo Rosa me haría un cuestionario de 50 preguntas que tendría que responder frente a todo el instituto. El ruido de la campana resonó y me dio la señal para tomar todo rápido y correr haci el pasillo, me dirigi a mi casillero y coloque ahí mis libros, luego tome los que necesitaría para la próxima clase y me dirigi a esta.

Al entrar pude ver a Castiel hablando con Rosa, supe que me esperaba una larga charla sobre por que no le conte nada asi que solo camine hasta ellos y me pare al lado de Castiel.

-Tienes varias cosas que contarme- dijo Rosa mirándome desaprobatoriamente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Ya dejala en paz, ella es mi novia no tuya- Esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Castiel me congelaron por un segundo. Sonrei suavemente sin responder nada.

El dio unas palmaditas en sus piernas indicándome que me sentara en su regazo y asi lo hice. Pareciamos el típico ejemplo de pareja perfecta. El acaricio lentamente mi mejilla y Rosa lanzo un suspiro de ternura por lo cual ambos la miramos y rodamos los ojos.

-¡Lo sabia!- grito Peggy por detrás de nosotros. Rapidamente me pare y fingi no haber hecho nada, era totalmente inútil, ella lo había visto todo.

-Ya calmate Peggy, no es para tanto- dijo tranquilamente Castiel

-¡Claro que si, Los dos están saliendo! Esto será una buena portada.

-¿No tienes nada mejor qe hacer Peggy?- dijo Rosalya con algo de enojo en su voz.

-¿Bromeas? Esta noticia es perfecta. ¿Les molestaría volver a ponerse como antes par que les tome una foto?.

-Basta Peggy, estas asustando a mi novia.- ¡Lo había dicho de vuelta! Esa palabra sonaba también entre sus labios.

-¡Acabas de admitirlo! Esto sin dudas saldrá en el periódico

-¡Basta Peggy, metete en tus propios asuntos!- grito Castiel, estaba realmente enojado. Peggy no dijo nada, solo salio de la habitación sin dedicarnos ni siquiera una mirada. Me sente nuevamente sobre las piernas de mi pelirrojo y enlace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Kels, recuerda que en unos días viajaremos a ver a mi madre ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que si

-Bien por que nos iremos mañana

-¿Mañana? Pero aun falta una semana

-Lo se, mis padres son asi.

-Bien no hay problema.

El profesor entro en la sala mirándonos de una manera un poco particular. Segundos después recordé que aun estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Mi rostro se puso totalmente rojo y me pare. Castiel solto una risa.

-Eres incorregible- dijo mientras me sentaba en el banco a su lado.

-Cierra la boca pelirrojo- respondi amenazadoramente.

Orororororororororororororororoor

Tome me bandeja de comida y me diriji a la mesa. Las chicas estaban hablando sobre ir el sábado a un shopping o algo asi, como siempre me uni a la conversación y terminamos haciendo chistes y bromas mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Cuando el almuerzo termino me levante de mi silla y me diriji al patio para tomar un poco de aire.

A mitad de camino sentí como un brazo tomando mi mano arrastrándome hacia una de las aulas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres idiota?- Amber, genial.

-¿Qué te pasa? Déjame salir de aquí.

-No- dijo colocándose entre la puerta y yo para impedir mi huida.- ¿Asi que has estado saliendo con mi Cassy?- dijo enfatizando la anteúltima palabra.

-El es mi novio rubia, ahora que lo sabes ya déjame salir de aquí.

Su seño se fruncio y su cara comenzó a ponerse toda colorada mientras me miraba con odio.

-Esto lo vas a pagar, te lo aseguro.- y dicho esto salio del aula. Como si ella me diera miedo.

Segui caminando hacia mi destino evitando la mirada constante de algunos alumnos.

El resto de las clases paso normal, al terminar Castiel y yo volvimos a casa tomados de la mano commo en la mañana mientras bromeábamos sobre algunas cosas.

Tome mi maleta y comencé a poner algunas prendas para el viaje de mañana. Escuche unos golpes en la puerta y luego mi pelirrojo entro a la habitación.

-¿Te preparas?- dijo sentándose en mi cama mientras me miraba ordenar mis prendas . Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.- Te amo ¿lo sabes?.- dijo de repente. Mi cara se transformo en una mueca de ternura que expresaba un "Tambien te amo".- Ven aquí.- dijo extendiéndome sus brazos.

Me pare rápidamente y corri hacia el mientras me encerraba entre sus brazos besándome. Mis manos se enredaron en su nuca mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con su cabello.

-Te amo- pronuncie contra sus labios

-Y yo a ti- dijo el sobre los mios

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww ¿no les parece tierno esto? diganmelo en los Reviews, saben que pueden poner criticas, sugerencias, abucheos, lo que ustedes quieran. Gracias por leer el fic y en unos dias subire el noveno capitulo *-*<strong>


End file.
